Lurker
Lurkers are a species of Daedra found in the plane of Oblivion known as Apocrypha. They typically serve Hermaeus Mora, but Miraak took control of some of them during his stay in the realm. Locations Lurkers can be seen throughout Apocrypha, usually guarding tomes of forbidden knowledge, though they can also be randomly encountered on Solstheim attacking the local wildlife and populace. Lurkers will also appear when the Dragonborn cleanses the stones that have been corrupted by Miraak by using the Bend Will shout on them. This is obtained by doing the quests "The Fate of the Skaal" and "Cleansing the Stones" during the questline. Loot Lurkers usually carry leveled gold and enchanted jewelry. Often they carry a unit or two of netch leather and may also drop slaughterfish eggs. Combat A Lurker's melee attacks consist of swipes with its claws and the use of their large legs for stomping attacks, which can stagger opponents. It also causes a mass of poisonous, writhing tentacles to appear at the base of its foot. The poison damage is equivalent to that of the effect Lingering Damage Health. They can extend tentacles from their mouths for an attack called "Lurker Spray" which causes 8 points of damage. They also have a ranged attack called "Acid Spit" which deals between 10 and 20 points of damage over 5 seconds. Some of their attack animations are similar to giants. Because Lurkers and giants share some attacks, the tactics remain the same, by and large. Frost spells can slow them down. A Flame or Storm Atronach can attack from a distance with relatively little fear of retaliation. Showering arrows from a distance before they close is also a viable strategy. Resistances *Resist Frost: 25% *Resist Magic: 25% *Resist Poison: 33% Variants Trivia *Although they cannot be conjured, the Bend Will shout can be used to make them temporary allies. *Lurkers cannot be ragdolled by the shout Unrelenting Force, and will instead only be staggered. *Lurkers will appear during the quest "Cleansing the Stones," and this can be quite a critical time as there are usually characters around the stone that will attack the Lurker, and have no chance of killing it. This is most prevalent when cleansing the Earth Stone just outside Raven Rock. *During the quest "Cleansing the Stones," after defeating a lurker if you look to the sky you can see what appears to be the spirit of a lurker. After the spirit comes off the next stone you cleanse, you will see another lurker most likely being the other one's spirit. *Lurkers have been seen using the same club-across-the-shoulders stance as giants. However, they do this without the club. *Two or three Lurkers may come out of the ocean near the Beast Stone. * Lurker Slime is an acquirable spell via console command, the base ID is 0301ae98. *Rarely when a Lurker uses the stomp attack when you or a character has low health, you might be flying in the air upon death. This is shared with Giants and Frost Giants. *Despite the fact Lurkers are Daedra, they are not affected by the effects of Banish Daedra, in the sense they are neither banished, nor damaged by the spell. However, they can still be staggered by its use. Appearances * de:Schleicher es:Acechador fr:Rôdeur (Dragonborn) it:Abissale ru:Луркер uk:Луркер Category:Skyrim: Daedra